A typical machine for wrapping a stack of objects with a film has having a film feed head and a drawing/pull-down device. Film within the scope of this invention refers in particular to a plastic film and preferably an elastic plastic film. The stack of objects may consist of stacked goods such as boxes or the like. In addition, the stack of objects may also be appliances, for example, refrigerators. The stack of objects is advantageously held on a pallet.
An apparatus of this type known from practice in various embodiments. This apparatus has the disadvantage that complex conversion operations are necessary when packaging is to be performed with films of different formats or with different types of film in succession.
On the other hand, the object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the type described above with which the disadvantage explained above can be effectively avoided. Another object of the invention is to provide a corresponding method.